


A Bad Dream

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Dreaming, F/F/F, Femdom, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Oral, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: Kikoko Kiko, a Lalafellin Black Mage of thirty-something summers, encounters her great rival, once again, a Miqo'te Warrior named Shai Kova. The story between these two is as such: The day they met, they got off on the wrong foot, Shai is falsely conforming to the Garlean Empire, as is her friend, and she and Kikoko have dueled ever since.Today, though, Kikoko works up a bit of dream-inducing magic. What follows...?





	A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little raunchier than my previous two.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kikoko Kiko was a Lalafellin Black Mage who habitually dressed herself in all white for the time being. She chose white for two reasons: one being because white doesn't contain heat as much as black, and the other being white is her favorite color, or shade, technically. She had a hairstyle of ebony bob, cropped angularly just above the neck, giving the red-eyed Lalafell a more age-appropriate appearance; she hated being mistaken for a child by the taller races.

Shai Kova was a Miqo'te Warrior who had temporarily allied with the Garlean Empire, or so she claimed. Her friend, Sali Nova, followed her wherever she went. Nearly every meeting between Shai Kova and Kikoko Kiko ended with the two of them engaging in mortal combat. The fact that neither of them killed the other when they had the chance was chalked up to their desire to befriend one another, by an acquaintence of theirs.

Sali Nova, Shai's friend, was a slow-talking, but intelligent Miqo'te who seemed to be a practitioner of the healing arts, if the little tree twig she kept sheathed to her hip was anything to go on. Kikoko liked Sali, but not enough to chum around with her.

Today, Kikoko met Shai and Sali in the Moonspore Grove, a place in The Black Shroud where tempered Sylphs dwelled. The Sylphs were numerous there, but they kept mostly to themselves, as long as the wayward visitor steered clear of them.

This patch of grass apparently wasn't big enough for Kikoko and Shai, as Shai, still dressed in her incredibly ridiculous Garlean uniform, pointed her finger down at Kikoko and said, "I'm getting SO SICK AND TIRED of seeing your STUPID FACE! Every time I see you, I want to punch Sali... and I'd NEVER punch Sali!"

"Thank you," said Sali Nova, standing conspicuously nearby. She gave Kikoko a small wave when they looked at each other briefly.

Kikoko sighed at Shai Kova. "Don't you ever shut up? Your voice is annoying."

"Well, you sound like an old hag, in that tiny body of yours!"

"Wow, that... thanks, Shai."

"For WHAT? I just insulted you, you moron!"

"I don't look like a child to you?"

"Hells no, you don't, you old hag. I ought to kick your teeth in, you weak, useless waste of space!"

Kikoko bit back her retort. In Shai Kova's presence, Kikoko had to constantly remind herself that a Warrior was among the masters of taunts. Shai Kova's shite-talking was just a technique to provoke Kikoko. It was slowly starting to work. If Shai wanted to die, all she had to do was call Kikoko a child. Although, at this point, Kikoko would have an easy time ignoring it, knowing Shai was just trying to piss her off.

"As I said before," Kikoko said tensely, "you really don't want this. I suggest you and your friend go somewhere else."

"We were here FIRST."

"Alright, then I'll go somewhere else."

"Don't forget your false teeth, old hag!"

Kikoko scoffed. "Look, if you want to fight, why don't you just be honest for once in your miserable life? How OLD are you, anyway?"

Shai's tone took on a dangerous edge. "What's it matter how old I am?"

Kikoko couldn't believe she was about to say this, but—"You're acting like a child."

But Shai Kova just laughed it off. "Nya-ha-ha! Says the vertically challenged old hag. What's the matter, getting forgetful in your old age?"

It was at this point that Sali Nova clapped her hands. Speaking with her usual carefully placed syllables, she said, "Children, children, let's all be a good boys and girls now." This comment earned Sali a strained, thousand yalm stare from her friend, and a raised eyebrow from Kikoko.

Kikoko said, "How do—what are—how do you even sleep at night?"

"I close my eyes and sleep," said Sali.

An idea hit Kikoko with the force of big red Dalamud. She wasn't in the mood to engage in battle with Shai Kova today. There was a spell that every practitioner of black magic was taught earlier in their training, simply called Sleep. The spell was an overlooked one, but Kikoko, being someone who loved to cross incantations and work to invent new, customary magicks by using resources of well-known spells, took Sleep and used it to give birth to an array of sub-magicks that affect the mind.

Kikoko Kiko planned to cast one of her customary Sleep spells; this spell would place both Shai and Sali into an aetheric dreaming state, which only Kikoko could control. The spell came with a drawback, however: Kikoko would, too, be put to sleep, but she would have the power to wake up at will. If she woke up, her subjects would wake up, too.

Kikoko pulled her staff out of its sheath. Shai Kova followed suit, drawing her axe.

"Oho," said Shai, "ready to rumble now? Let's get it on!"

"Let's," Kikoko agreed, grinning smugly. She invoked her altered Sleep spell with no warning, taking Shai and Sali by surprise. The two Miqo'te staggered and dropped to their hands and knees.

"Sleep magic!" Shai snarled. There was a time before when Shai fought Kikoko, the latter cast a Sleep spell on the former. Shai punched herself to wake up back then. Now? She succumbed too quickly to sleep, and she and her friend were both out like lights. Kikoko carefully laid down in a comfortable position and let her own magic spell take her, too.

~-~-~-~-~-~

The three of them woke up in a closed space by Kikoko's design. A luxurious living room full of rich looking wares, soft cushioned furniture, and a cleared space in the center of the room. A bizarre contraption hung from the ceiling, an narrow iron bed suspended by four chains. Fixed to that bed by invisible bonds was Shai Kova, without her clothes or her weapon. Her bonds rendered her completely immobile.

Another contraption hung above the bed. This one was vertical and X-shaped. Sali Nova, just as naked as her friend, was attached to it. Sali didn't seem too perturbed by this change of events... but Shai, on the other hand, pitched a loud fit.

"What is this?! What'd you do to me?! You wait until I get off this, I will swiving KILL you!"

Kikoko Kiko was floating in the air, looking down on Shai from above, at the same level as Sali. Kikoko was still dressed. "I'm going to ensure that you never challenge me to battle again. Open your mouth."

"This is a dream! It has to be a drea—AWK!" Shai's jaw fell open. She was screaming in a mix of fear and fury.

"Sali," Kikoko said, "did you forget to use the latrine today?"

Looking genuinely confused, Sali said, "Ummm, no?"

Sali didn't know that a golden stream of urine had started coming out of her. Her position high above Shai Kova made her urine fall directly into Shai's screaming mouth.

Shai was gurgling and crying and hellishly trapped in the contraption of Kikoko's design. Seconds to Shai must have felt like years. Kikoko thought of ending this nightmare for her out of pity... but where would the fun be in that?

Sali protested, "What are you doing? Stop!"

"I control you both here," Kikoko said. "Welcome to your worst nightmare."

By the time Sali ran out of piss to spare, Shai could move her jaw again. There was no mess. She was sputtering, but she produced no gold, just saliva.

"I hate you...! I hate you!" Shai said, her eyes watering with tears. "I'm going to kill you when this is over."

"Is that right?" Kikoko said. She snapped her fingers. A brattling sound filled the home, as the ceiling sucked Shai's bed chains up inside it, link by link, setting Shai's face on an upward course to a very special place between her friend's legs. "So, Shai, how close of friends are you two?"

Sali worked out what was about to happen first. "Sh-Shai...?"

When Shai realized what was happening, her face went pale. "No... no, you can't. Don't do that. Don't make me do that!"

The bed notched higher. Shai Kova was at Sali's ankles now, rising closer.

Sali Nova said, "Shai...? I don't mind..."

"What are you SAYING?! Wake up! Wake up, damn it!"

Kikoko covered her mouth with her hand. Something about this excited her, but she tried not to show it.

Five... four... three... two... one...

Shai Kova gurgled. Her mouth was conveniently squashed against her friend's vagina, where gallons and gallons of Sali's cum poured out, non-stop.

Sali was strangely calm about this, though. "Shai, don't think about it. It's all a dream. I can't feel anything."

Kikoko didn't like that Sali had such a level head, so she twirled her finger to change Sali's response.

"Oh! Shai! Oh, Shai, oh, Shai, oh, Shai KOVA ♥!" Sali cried out, following with a primal cry of ecstacy that wasn't her own.

Kikoko decided now would be a good time to wake up.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Kikoko Kiko climbed to her feet, retrieving her staff off the ground to sheath it. Shai Kova was stirring, and Sali Nova was masturbating in her sleep; wriggling around where she lay, with her hand down her pants, crooning Shai Kova's name.

What a hell of a sight for Shai Kova to wake up to, when she woke. Kikoko ran off, leaving the rest of the story to her own imagination.


End file.
